digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ebidramon
Ebidramon is a Champion Level Crustacean Digimon that resembles a lobster. His name comes from "ebi" (the Japanese word for shrimp, prawn or lobster) and "dragon". An Aquan Digimon resembling a shrimp/lobster. It's actually related to Dramon. It has a hard shell and big claws. Others should be cautious of its fierce personality. It lives in the deep part of the Net Ocean. Digimon Adventure 02 There were three times when the DigiDestined encountered an Ebidramon. The first one was under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings while the kids were destroying Control Spires in the frozen part of the Digital World. It attacked Cody and Joe in a cave after Cody and Digmon had already battled a Shellmon. Luckily, the other kids then destroyed the Control Spire and thus Gomamon was able to digivolve to Ikkakumon who then destroyed Ebidramon (though this seemed almost unnecessarily violent as Ebidramon had already been freed from the dark ring, however it was still attacking). The second Ebidramon appeared in the real world, together with many other Digimon and attacked a cargo ship, which was shown on the news. When the DigiDestined traveled around the world to bring all the Digimon back, Joe and Cody encountered an Ebidramon in Australia. Together with a Shellmon and a Gesomon it attacked Derek, an Australian DigiDestined, and his Digimon Crabmon but Ikkakumon and Armadillomon were able to drive them away until the rest of the Australian Digi-Destined herded them back upon Scorpiomon's defeat. The third being at the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers When Mephistomon used V-Pets to cause chaos in Earth's electronic network, an Ebidramon was able to Bio-Emerge in the real world. It appeared in Okinawa, where it attacked Henry and Terriermon. In the beginning, Terriermon wasn't able to deal some damage to the Digimon but when he digivolved to Gargomon he easily destroyed Ebidramon with his Bunny Pummel. Digimon Xros Wars An Ebidramon is sent by Neptunmon to attack Xros Heart. Although Shoutmon X2 is unable to defeat it at first, ChibiKamemon retrieves the DioiMemories, and Taiki uses the Leviamon DigiMemory to cut off Ebidramon's left pincer. Ebidramon is subsequently destroyed by Shoutmon X2. Digimon World 3 Ebidramon usually populates the watery areas in Amaterasu Server South, East and Central Sector. It has 2 versions in-game: The red variation is the first you'll encounter and is the most common one that you'll find throughout Asuka Server, while the pink variation can be found in most of Amaterasu Server's waters. The Bai Hu chief also has it. It is also available as a Blue Champion Card with 12/11. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Ebidramon digivolves from Crabmon at LV 27 with 140 defense and 1100 dragon exp and lives in Macro Sea. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Ebidramon digivolves from Betamon and can digivolve into Brachiomon. It can be found in the Loop Swamp. Attacks * Twin Scissors (Twin Neptune): Crushes his opponents with his razor-sharp twin huge lobster claws. * Lobster Step: Jumps over his enemies, impulsed by water-like energy and causing a burst of fire when landing on foes that stuns them. Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon Category:Aquatic Digimon Category:Crustacean Digimon Category:Digimon species